Forum:(PS3) Wrecked's Weapon Emporium
Here is my weapons, class mods and shields I have to offer. If you see something you like feel free to let me know and post what you got to offer. I prefer to dup than to trade. I play as a Siren so that is why I only have Siren class mods. Also, be sure to check back often because the list will change daily. I recently acquired a mic so trading will be much easier. * Level---Name--Damage-Accuracy-Rate Of Fire-Magazine Size-Weapon Zoom-Elemental Effect # Combat Rifles: *57 Glorious Serpens 290 Dmg, 93.9 Acc, 8.8 Rof, 120 mag, x4 Corrosive *60 Punishing Avenger 408 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 7.7 Rof, 20 mag, 3.8 zoom *57 Glorious Ogre 332 Dmg, 84.5 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 69 mag, x3 Explosive *60 Glorious Revolution 345 Dmg, 68.0 Acc, 8.1 Rof, 104 mag *57 Steel Bastard 416 Dmg, 67.0 Acc, 11.5 Rof, 62 mag 2.1 zoom *60 Genocide Guardian 355 Dmg, 90.3 Acc, 3.9 Rof, 6 mag 1.4 zoom *59 Crimson Destroyer 311 Dmg, 96.7 Acc, 15.0 Rof 2.3 zoom 18 mag *58 Glorious Massacre 279 Dmg, 93.9 Acc, 4.5 Rof, 124 mag, x3 Incendiary *57 The Chopper 294x4 Dmg, 6.4 Acc, 18.0 Rof 536 mag # Eridian Weapons: *61 Eridian Firebomb 292 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 1.0 Rof *60 Mega Cannon 3210 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 0.2 Rof *61 Eridian Fireball 292 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 1.3 Rof *61 Eridian Flaregun 292 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 2.0 Rof *60 Thunder Storm 357x8 Dmg, 16.7 Acc, 2.0 Rof *58 Eridian Glob Gun 254 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 2.0 Rof *48 Eridian Rolling Splatter Gun 219 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 2.0 Rof # Repeaters: *61 Lightning Nemesis 310 Dmg, 95.7 Acc, 2.9 Rof, 18 mag, x4 Shock *61 Double Stalker 231x2 Dmg, 77.0 Acc, 16.0 Rof, 4.1 zoom 24 mag *58 Nasty Firehawk 279 Dmg, 94.4 Acc, 3.5 Rof, 20 mag, 3.1 zoom, x4 Incendiary *58 Nasty Hornet 278 Dmg, 91.3 Acc, 6.6 Rof, 20 mag, 4.1 zoom, x3 Corrosive *60 Pearl Troll 277 Dmg, 92.8 Acc, 3.1 Rof, 20 mag *51 Knoxx's Gold 124 Dmg, 88.9 Acc, 4.5 Rof, 24 mag, 4.7 zoom, x4 Incendiary # Revolvers: *61 Noble Aries 860 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 2.0 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 5 mag, x4 Shock *58 Bloody Equalizer 1015 Dmg, 95.8 Acc, 1.6 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 2mag *58 Swift Anaconda 1204 Dmg, 94.7 Acc, 1.9 Ro, 3.7 zoom, 3mag *60 Bloody Unforgiven 1244 mg, 94.2 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 2mag *60 Pestilent Defiler 1122 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 2mag, x4 Corrosive *58 Pearl Chimera 1012 Dmg, 89.3 Acc, 2.0 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 2 mag, x4 Explosive # Launchers: *61 Steel Undertaker 2419 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.7 Rof, 2.4 zoom, 10 mag, x4 Incendiary *55 Steel Undertaker 2136 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.6 Rof, 4.3 zoom, 8 mag, x4 Shock *61 Crimson Nidhogg 2929 Dmg, 95.8 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 3.2 zoom, 2 mag, x4 Corrosive *60 Incendiary Rhino 1498 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 4.3 zoom, 2 mag, x4 Incendiary *61 Scoped Mongol 1327 Dmg, 97.3 Acc, 1.3 Rof, 4.9 zoom, 9 mag *57 Caustic Rhino 1087 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 4.3 zoom, 2 mag, x4 Corrosive *58 Steel Redemption 3235 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.1 Rof, 4.9 zoom, 4 mag *53 Static Rhino 1291 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 1.9 zoom, x4 Shock # Shotguns: *61 Hunters Jackal 1249 Dmg, 68.9 Acc, 1.4 Rof, 3.6 zoom, 6 mag *58 Crimson Butcher 122x3 Dmg, 65.0 Acc, 9.4 Rof, 4.0 zoom, 7 mag, x2 Explosive *58 Fatal Crux 228x7 Dmg, 86.4 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 4.0 zoom, 18 mag, x3 Explosive *57 Terrible Striker 228x9 Dmg, 56.7 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 12 mag *60 Pearl Hydra 257x12 Dmg, 83.6 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 13 mag *58 Hunters Defender 179x9 Dmg, 72.9 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 4.0 zoom, 6 mag *58 Hunters Bulldog 213x7 Dmg, 71.7 Acc, 1.6 Rof, 3.6 zoom, 20 mag *60 Pestilent Crux 156x7 Dmg, 66.7 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 1.7 zoom, 5 mag, x4 Corrosive *58 Friendly Fire 161x9 Dmg, 68.2 Acc, 1.4 Rof, 3.6 zoom, 12 mag, x3 Incendiary *60 Blast Hammer 261x7 Dmg, 66.5 Acc, 2.6 Rof, 3.0 zoom, 7 mag, x2 Explosive *57 Terrible Defender 811 Dmg, 54.9 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 6 mag (Holy crap! It shoots rockets!) *60 Static Butcher 106x3 Dmg, 58.8 Acc, 7.3 Rof, 7 mag, x2 Shock *48 Sledge's Shotgun 225x11 Dmg, 0.0 Acc, 4.2 Rof, 2 mag # Sub-Machine Guns: *61 Twisted Tsunami 299 Dmg, 95.3 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 4.3 zoom, 82 mag, x4 Shock *60 Combustion Hellfire 199 Dmg, 93.5 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 4.3 zoom, 55 mag, x4 Incendiary *60 Double Savior 157x2 Dmg, 78.9 Acc, 10.8 Rof, 3.9 zoom, 66 mag *60 Relentless Wildcat 152 mg, 65.2 Acc, 10.0 Rof, 3.9 zoom, 70mag *48 Crimson Bitch 148 Dmg, 94.9 Acc, 10.1 Rof, 2.4 zoom, 55 mag *48 Malevolent Gasher 221 Dmg, 69.2 Acc, 21.8 Rof, 32 mag *61 Steel Anarchy 204x4 Dmg, 27.0 Acc, 13.8 Rof, 1.7 zoom, 54 mag # Sniper Rifles: *61 Fearsome Bessie 1323 Dmg, 98.8 Acc, 0.4 Rof, 2.8 zoom, 6 mag *61 Cobalt Volcano 1087 Dmg, 98.7 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 1.0 zoom, 3 mag, x4 Incendiary *61 Fearsome Orion 1002 Dmg, 96.2 Acc, 2.4 Rof, 1.8 zoom, 16 mag, x4 Shock *59 Fearsome Skullmasher 382x6 Dmg, 91.3 Acc, 0.4 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 6 mag *60 Detonating Cobra 942 Dmg, 97.1 Acc, 1.2 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 5 mag, x3 Explosive *54 Fearsome Cyclops 888 Dmg, 98.5 Acc, 0.5 Rof, 3.2 zoom, 6 mag *60 Fearsome Surkov 1072 Dmg, 94.9 Acc, 1.2 Rof, 1.0 zoom 6 mag *57 Pearl Cyclops 551 Dmg, 98.5 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 3.2z, 6 mag x2 Explosive *60 Combustion Cyclops 584 Dmg, 97.8 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 3.2 zoom, 3 mag, x4 Incendiary *60 Caustic Cyclops 543 Dmg, 98.6 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 3.2 zoom, 6 mag, x2 Corrosive *59 Static Cyclops 510 Dmg, 97.8 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 3.2 zoom, 6 mag, x2 Shock *59 Liquid Invader 412 Dmg, 97.1 Acc, 2.4 Rof, 15 mag 1.8 zoom *60 Liquid Penetrator 685 Dmg, 95.4 Acc, 4.6 Rof, 1.0 zoom, 8 mag *48 Kyros Power 770 Dmg, 97.4 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 6 mag, x2 Explosive # Class Mods: (Siren Only) *55 Specter: 100% Sniper Rifle Critical Hit Dmg, +3 Slayer, +3 Enforcer, +4 High Velocity, +23 Sniper Rifle Ammo Regen *55 Tormentor: 45% Team Elemental Effect Chance, +3 Spark, +3 Radiance, +4 Striking, 14% Team Damage *55 Catalyst: 30% Team Cooldown Reduction, +4 Phoenix, +3 Girl Power, +3 Intuition, 2 Team Find Rare Items *55 Plaguebearer: 56% Corrode Damage, +3 Venom, +4 Inner Glow, +3 Mind Games, 72% Corrosive Resistance *48 Tempest: 56% Electrocute Damage, +3 Radiance, +4 Slayer, +3 Silent Resolve, 78% Shock Chane Resistance *48 Firefly: 56% Ignite Damage, +3 Spark, +4 Phoenix, +3 Diva, 72% Ignite Resistance *55 Defender: 45% Team Shield Capacity, +4 Resilience, +3 Diva, +3 Inner Glow, 42% Team Corrosive Resistance *48 Mercenary: 56% SMG Damage, +4 Quiksilver, +3 High Velocity, +3 Girl Power, +23 SMG Ammo Regeneration # Shields: *61 Impenetrable Ironclad 2985 Capacity 255 Recharge *61 Harmonious Omega 1875 Capacity 442 Recharge Extreme Shock Resistance! *61 Impenetrable Rose 1614 Capacity 478 Recharge Super Fast Recharge If you are interested in any of these items, post what you have to offer either on here or send me a message. PSN: Wrecked111 I am pretty much just looking for upgrades to what I already have. I have a Crimson Bitch 165x2 if you are interested. --Itzabigredlight 21:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC)